Rain
by Simple Ish
Summary: Law's submarine lands in a seemingly peaceful island encompassed with wild life.     Includes an OC   Possible romance. :P  On Hiatus.
1. Arrival

Hi guys. Enjoy my first fanfiction haha. Critiques are much appreciated. Thanks in advance!

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

The trees were swaying gently in the calm, twilight sky. Not a trace of sunlight could pass through the thickened leaves from the trees of the forest. The trees seemed to cover the whole island, which made a snug home for its wild inhabitants. In the heart of the island there stood one tree three times bigger than the rest. There lay a sleeping girl covered in leaves.

Rain yawned, as she awoke from her nap. '_Hm. Weird weather_,' she thought, as she leapt to the highest point of the tree. She eyed her surroundings, like a hawk catching its prey. After a few seconds, she blinked, trying to take in the giant mass bobbing up and down; it somewhat resembled a fish with two antennas. "Well." she grinned. "There's my dinner."

"Captain! We've landed!" Bepo cheered happily, amazed they had still survived the fleet of marine battleships with their ship intact. Trafalgar Law stepped out of his quarters, surrounded with a ferocious aura. Although his face seemed passive and unreadable, his crew could tell that Law was definitely in a bad mood. They twitched as Law displayed one of his rare glares, and suddenly remembered their unpleasant week.

_"BOOM!" Several shots of cannons and gun fires shot suddenly, terrifying the crew "I knew surfacing was a bad idea!" screamed Penguin. The crew was running haphazardly across the deck, hands over their ears. The only sane member was the navigator, trying to steer the submarine away from further damage. _

_Law awoke to the deafening sound of triggered cannonballs and bullets. His crew was in trouble. He knew he didn't have time to dress properly, and clumsily grabbed his hat and nodachi. The baffled look of his crew was priceless, when he ran out carrying his nodachi, and wearing a pair of boxers, that matched with a spotted hat that covered his wild, messy hair. Ignoring the suppressed laughs of his crew, he ordered them to take their positions, commanding them in a controlled manner. "Shachi! Take the injured below deck." Quickly turning to Bepo, he yelled, "Damage control!" Bepo nodded, flinging himself in front of the nearest battleship. As he was knocking out the nearest cannons, Law quickly assessed the situation. "Room." he muttered at a group of soaked marines trying to board the ship. A giant translucent sphere formed around the submarine. "Shambles," Suddenly a bunch of body parts were hovering inside. After clumping the parts together, it had formed a giant ball of marines. Bepo had just returned to the submarine, and instinctively kicked the ball, hurling it straight towards the fleet of marines. Law smirked. The scene sort of reminded him of bowling or maybe dominos. Just when he thought it was safe, a cry came from the crow's nest. "Captain! We have to submerge!" Penguin hollered pointing to the opposite direction. Another fleet of battleships were approaching from the distance. "No Penguin." Law shouted stubbornly. "We'll fight." _

Law was in a terrible mood. Not because he didn't get enough sleep this past week. And, nor was it because his brand new submarine had already been severely damaged from two fleets of marines. Even though Law had originally planned to sail straight to Sabaody Archipelago, he did not mind the slight detour. He was angered because the damn marines thought he was a freaking streaker when he fought them with boxers. His crew, nor his rivals, would ever let him live this down when he read the headlines to the weekly Mizu Mizu Paper, 'Rookie Streaker Sinks Poses Great Threat.' Underneath, showed a picture of him using his devil fruit powers in his hat and boxers. "Damn idiots." he muttered. "Wasn't even completely nude." Trying to dismiss the past week's events from his mind, he pondered on the shortage of supplies. While the trip to Sabaody would take a few weeks' journey, they only had enough supplies to last about one week. "Alright," he spoke monotonously. "Everyone, I will explore and possibly gather supplies. Bepo is in charge. Guard the ship in shifts if you're all tired."

Law knew this decision was rash, but he needed peace and quiet. What better way to relax than resting on a tree watching the sun set? He had spotted the perfect spot for it, too. A tree almost three times bigger than the rest gave him a perfect view of the island and the ocean.

Rain leapt from tree to tree ecstatic. '_There is going to be a big feast tonight.' _she laughed gleefully. She started to see the object clearer and clearer as she approached closer and closer.  
>"That's a weird fish!" she exclaimed, a few feet away from the ship. Rain was very perplexed. Being born in the forest, without any human contact for ages and the only comfort of animals, she didn't know what this strange mechanism was. She poked it with a nearby stick found by the shoreline. "What kind of fish is this?" she sulked. Suddenly, the mechanism rumbled. She had heard voices of humans, and instinctively hid behind a nearby tree on the outskirts of the forest.<p>

Penguin and Shachi laughed in delight as they imagined Sabaody. They were so close to their destination, they couldn't contain their excitement. "Women, bars, parties!" Shachi chanted. "Women, bars, parties!" Penguin chimed in, as they danced clumsily arm in arm in circles, clearly drunk.

Rain stared in awe at the two strange men dancing. She giggled quietly, while she dismissed herself from the scene. As she headed back to her tree, she decided to kill a crocodile for dinner since the weird fish seemed to belong to those men. Rain knew that it was wrong to steal from people.

'_Every_ _freaking tree looks the same,' _he thought with disgust. Law had circled around the same area three times, and by the time he was about to give up hope, he miraculously stumbled upon giant root sticking out. Thinking it belonged to the root of the giant tree, he carefully followed it. It was breathtaking and beautiful once he spotted the enormous tree. When he had climbed halfway to the top, the sunlight started penetrating the thick leaves of the trees. He found a perfect spot with a perfect view of the sunset. The leaves that hovered above protected him from the sunlight. Slowly, he dozed off into sleep.

Rain had surprisingly found it hard to catch the crocodile. It seemed like it was hiding from her. '_Strange. Why is it so quiet tonight?' _She dismissed the idea as she was hopping up the tree. As she stealthily neared her special spot, she noticed a figure sleeping soundly. The sun was almost dying down, but she could make out the contours of the figure. She realized it was a man and curiously gazed at him. He wore weird clothing, that was foreign to her. He wore a black and yellow hoodie, with blue jeans covered with what seemed to be leopard spots. What interested her the most was his hat and that weird stick that rested behind him. She figured it wouldn't hurt to touch the hat. _'Hehe. It's soft.'_ She started stroking it with more confidence.

Law was sleeping soundly until he felt and itch that brought him back to his consciousness. Slowly he opened his eyes to see a smiling girl patting his hat.

"Eeek!" screamed Rain, shocked when the man suddenly woke up. "I-I-I'm sorry! B-but your hat...so furry!" The man stared at her perplexed, and silent. Rain got scared._ 'Maybe he doesn't understand me.'_ She clumsily started using sign language she had learned to talk to animals.

Law stared at the girl in amusement. He could understand her, but had not chosen to speak _'Strange. There are actually people living here.' _Her attire was very interesting, too. She had long, wild black hair and golden eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness. Her skin was tanned, but not so much as his. A leopard spotted cloth draped across her shoulders matching perfectly with her eyes. On her waist line, hung a dyed black skirt made of plant fibers. He noticed the girl was completely frightened. _'How cute.' _he chuckled out loud. "Hello miss."

Rain stopped doing hand motions. It seemed the man understood her, and relaxed a little after realizing he wasn't mad at her. "Hi mister." she said shyly. She never quite understood the language. It seemed like foreigners talked very politely. "I'm Rain." "Law." he responded nonchalantly. "Trafalgar Law."


	2. Full Moon

Sorry it's off to a boring start. Enjoy chapter two!

**Disclaimer:** Yet again, One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda :).

It had been a long time since the sun had set. Darkness had overtaken the sky, concealing the landscape below. Two figures lay atop a branch chattering away.

Rain listened to the stranger in awe as he bragged lazily of his adventures in the Grand Line. "WOOWW! So cool!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Law studied the girl curiously. She was still so immature and small even though she was , surprisingly, 17 years old. It seemed like she'd grown up on this island, isolated from humanity. Even so, it was comforting talking to her.

"Wait! Don't touch the bl-"

"OW!" she cried. "Why is it so sharp? It's sharper than a lion's claws!" she whined sucking the blood from her fingers. "What is it?" intrigued by the thin, but sturdy object held by her hands.

Law snatched it away protectively. "Miss Rain." Law grinned darkly. "This is a nodachi. Let's just say it helps me kill things that get in the way."

"It harms things?" Rain stared in horror.

"Yes."

"Scary...!"

Law chuckled.

"What's funny? You keep laughing at me!" pouted Rain.

"Sorry Miss Rain. I've just never met a person like you. It's quite amusing. "

"Hmfph." Rain blushed.

"Miss Rain."

"Huh?"

"There has been something bothering me since I got here. It's so quiet, it's unnatural. During a full moon there at least has to be wolves howling, right?"

"Yup. It is kind of quiet. The weather has been weird all day." she contemplated.

Then it had hit her, and all of the color drained from her face leaving her in a pale horror struck state. "Oh no..." she muttered.

"What?"

"F-f-full moon. Bad."

"EY!" called Shachi from the shoreline. "Is the sub done yet?"

"NOO!" screamed the frustrated shipwright. "Stop asking! This is the freaking fifteenth time you've asked during the past hour!" "Damn Shachi." he muttered under his breath.

"I want to go to SABAODY already! This island is NO FUN."

"Shut yer trap! I already told you, it would take a few days to fix the major damages. And even if I finish that in time, there's still the log pose! It has to set, you moron."

"What... about the full moon?"

Rain was unsettled. It must have been the weird fish accompanied by the strange men that made her forget. "We need to hide." she commanded. "Now."

"Miss...? Could you please explain the situation to me?"

Rain hesitantly stated. "Th-there's a creature that comes out from the sea at every full moon. I call it the Mizuchi*(Water Diety) because it's power rivals that of gods!" The reason the animals are so quiet, is because they're hiding." she paused long and exclaimed. "We need to, too!"

"Miss Rain." he scoffed. "Water diety? Aren't you exaggerating a bit too much? I'm sure that it's nothing we can't handle."

"Well, I don't know the exact name for it, but that's what I call it! It looks like a giant serpent with wings! PLEASE!" she cried desperately. "Th-the creature is really strong! It's poisonous and almost two times bigger than your weird fish boat! Every beast out there knows that it's powerless against the-"

Trafalgar Law held his pointer finger against the girl's lips which immediately silenced her. "Don't underestimate us. There's a huge marine base about a week's trip away. If this creature was that deadly, it would've been already taken care of. "

Rain was speechless. She had never met such a stubborn man. "What the heck is a marine base? That has nothing to do with the Mizuchi!"

Law was losing his patience. It seemed like everyone he encountered was pushing his buttons this week. And here, he thought he'd be spending a nice day relaxing. "Let's just say, they take care of the bad things in the world." he spit out. "Thoroughly."

"They're not very thorough..." she muttered glancing down from the branch of the tree.

"What do you mean?" he responded, annoyed at the half baked response.

"I have stayed on this island since I was five years old. Since then, no person has made it ashore. Except for your crew."

Law stared shocked. He hadn't expected this. True, they hadn't followed the log pose, and ended up docking here in desperation. He figured this place was uninhabited because it was too small to be considered an island. But, to have never been spotted? This was the first half of the grand line, where supposedly all landmarks have been discovered by the marines. Yet, here he was, standing on the tiny exception to that.

"Mister? Are you ok?" questioned Rain. "We need to hide!"

Finally, Law snapped out of his trance. "What about my crew? I am not going to leave them behind where this so called Mizuchi resides."

"I-I'll get them." she replied hesitantly. "I know this island better than anyone, and I'm fast!"

"What about me?" Law replied.

"I made an underground safe house a few miles away from here. When I was little I would always get lost, so I etched markings on the trees to guide me wherever I needed to go." she proudly stated. "Just follow the trees etched with happy faces. I'll meet you there with the rest of your crew." she instructed. "I promise."


End file.
